Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $5, 10, 20,$
Answer: Each term is ${2}$ times the term before it. ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ $5,$ $10,$ $20$ The next term is $20\cdot{2}=40$.